percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 17
Frozen Fire-Chapter 17 12 midnight, I shadow-travelled and reached the forest near Camp Half-Blood. I wondered how many battles had took place here, how much blood had been spilled here. Imagined someone, lying on the forest floor, his blood staining the ground around him as he- I shook my head in disgust. No this is not the person I was. I wasn't a killer, a murderer. I was not..I was not.. Camp today looks amazing. Snow had begun to fall and had lightly covered the ground. It was late November so I guess it was normal to have snow. I walked towards the Big House, the familiar large blue building appeared infront of me. How long has it been since I was here? 3 years? My chain of thought was broken after I heard voices. "A demigod awake after curfew?" The voiced asked, it belonged to one of the cleaning harpies. "We shall eat!" I looked at the harpy straight in the eye, showing them I was not afraid. "Scram, before I eat you!" The harpies flew away. I wasn't actually going to eat them, but it was a pretty good threat. I reached the front door and saw about to open the door when I stopped myself. What was I going to say? I just ran off for three years and I come back to say that "Sorry I might die in a few days." Before I could change my mind, I opened the door and walked inside. I found Chiron infront of the fireplace, in his wheelchair. At first, I thought he had fallen asleep in it, then he sighed and said "I guess it's time for bed." "Chiron..." His entire body straightened and he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Archi-" He stopped himself, "Christopher." And he smiled that fatherly-I'm-so-glad-to-see-you smile. "Hey Chiron." I went over to hug him. "You have not changed a single bit. Except for the height. You've have grown taller." "Yeah I get that a lot." "So what do I owe the pleasure?" I heistated and sighed. "I...got into some trouble Chiron...." I paused after looking at his expression. "And I'm trying to set things right." "This is about you mother isn't?" He asked. I only nodded. He sighed. "I guess it's good that you want to make amends. And you know that you have my support." "Thank you Chiron, I just came to say thank you...For everything....And goodbye, if I can't fix things." I said. Chiron nodded. "But I don't think I'm the only person you should be saying goodbye too. Am I right?" "Yes I know, I don't know if I should. I'll probably cry or something." My old teacher smiled. "Crying isn't a sigh of weakness my Child." "Yes I know." I began walking towards the door. "Thank you Chiron, and goodbye." "Goodbye and take care of yourself." Chiron said as I walked out the door and headed towards the Zeus cabin. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 18|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 11:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page